


Хайбол, навеявший полет шмеля

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, Irgana



Category: Neuromancer - William Gibson
Genre: F/M, Gen, Подчинение, Удушение, анальный секс, галлюцинации, наркотики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Ривьера - наркомудак.





	Хайбол, навеявший полет шмеля

**Author's Note:**

> В фике используется песня Ю. Кима "Малютка Дженни" в творческом восприятии Ривьеры.

На стене возле зеркала были налеплены пурпурные морские звезды разных размеров, Ривьера поддел одну, перевернул и извлек изнутри зеленый шестиугольник. Подарок Лесли.  
В соседнем номере снова закричала Дженни.  
— Малютка Дженни так мила, — промурлыкал Ривьера. Он протер зеркало ладонью, сделав его прозрачным. Камера была направлена точно на кровать — Ривьеру не интересовали мелкие детали, в них он разбирался лучше любого посетителя. Мужчина держал Дженни одной рукой за оттопыренный зад, другой то и дело натягивал поводок на ее шее; большой татуированный питон на его боку смещал кольца при каждом толчке, с которым его хозяин вбивался в девушку. Вокруг них поверх огромной кровати росла голографическая высокая зеленая трава, испещренная яркими цветами; одна из бабочек уселась Дженни на мокрое от пота плечо.  
— Скажи, малютка, где была? — поинтересовался Ривьера, стряхивая содержимое шестиугольника в тонкий белый пластик шприца. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что Дженни вряд ли знает ответ на этот вопрос: он держал ее на нимфетамине, как и всех до нее — и многих после будет. С ним все они становились чудесными девочками, а в их глазах флер влюбленности постепенно заменялся розовыми пятиугольниками. Ривьера продавал их, когда они переставали отличать его от приведенных им клиентов. Он любил быть уникальным, даже для таких трехмесячных мотыльков. Этой куколке было десять недель, и она уже не могла различить реального клиента и фаллоимитатор, сдобренный иллюзиями Ривьеры.  
— С кем ты гуляла на лугу? — выстукивал ритм шмель на голой груди девушки, ударяясь несоразмерно толстым мохнатым телом о напряженные соски. Дженни что-то промычала и призывно раскрыла рот, но Ривьера не направил туда жгут змеи из простыни, не дал ей удовольствия — пусть еще попросит, тщетно.  
С торчащего баклажаном светильника свесился маленький желтоватый скорпион. Ривьера открыл рот, дождался, пока малыш вползет, и проглотил. Вниз, вдоль, поперек, но вверх, в сторону и наружу. Гораздо лучше, чем глотать толстого перистого голубя. Из локтя Ривьеры медленно вылезло тонкое жало, нацелилось и вонзилось. Ривьера улыбнулся и погладил скорпиона, протекшего сквозь кожу и спрыгнувшего с руки на раковину. Нежный яд уже бежал, грея вены, скручиваясь, завихряясь, изгибаясь, подкручиваясь, извихляясь, порногибаясь... Зеленым побегом ввился новый крик, булькающий хрипотцой. «Скажи, малютка, где была». Может быть, она тонет среди толчков этого Питона? Ривьере было любопытно, что мнится Дженни среди нимфетаминных лугов, но ставить ей импланты для передачи изображения было бы слишком накладно. Все, на что была способна ее фантазия, она уже выболтала ему между первым совместным завтраком и минетом; все, на что способно ее тело, будет спрятано под другую звезду на зеркале. Подарок Дженни. Еще один гортанный крик — экстатический, насыщенный животной жертвой зверям похоти. Питон натянул поводок, заставляя Дженни привстать на коленях, и почти полностью вышел из нее. На какой-то миг оба застыли над зелеными волнами, соединенные только страховочной лозой поводка наверху и снизу — скользким мостиком члена, розоватым от анальной крови.  
В нем самом что-то зрело, набухало и росло. Ривьера просто дал этому выход: нажал пальцами на бритву рядом с зубной щеткой. Светло-алой линией он начертил на зеркале: М. «Так мила». Средний угол на стекле впился Дженни точно навстречу пупку. Словно пешня в позвоночник, этот хрустально-хрупкий столб жизни. Как славно было бы прогнуть его сильнее, увидеть в ее глазах тот момент, когда натяжение изгиба достигнет предела — а потом сломать, разрвать хрящи и кость, развалить бурые кольца в животе и на инерции размаха пробить уже не белую простынь, пригвождая еще живущее тело к стальной оси кровати, насаженное по вертикали и по горизонтали на все, что Дженни причиталось по праву...  
Ривьера улыбался, глядя, как размашистые толчки Питона снова продвигают девушку вперед на локтях, качая ее шею вперед-назад через красную полосу гильотины.  
— Она молчит и ни гу-гу, — прогудел огромный шмель; он метнулся в зеркало, вылетел на стороне Ривьеры и сделал круг над головой.  
— Назад, — ласково щелкнул языком Ривьера. — Прибережем это для особенной женщины.  
Тремя движениями он стер букву М, заставив ее стечь черными блестящими струями, и улыбнулся своему красивому лицу в мутнеющее зеркало. Этот новый заказчик, «полковник», обещал долгожданную встречу с Молли. Зачерпнув из раковины воздух, он материализовал руку с винно-красным маникюром. Ривьера смотрел, как бледные пальцы сплелись с его, как лезвия из-под ногтей чертят фантазии на букву М на его ладони, забыв о бабочке по ту сторону зеркала. Он пока не знал, кто кого расчленит в реальности — но собирался быть первым.


End file.
